


Hungry, Babyboy?

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Established Relationship, M/M, Symbiote - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: A new Symbiote decides to take Spidey as its host





	Hungry, Babyboy?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture by 'Rin' (an amazing artist!)  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/22/29/d6/2229d693c921c432e3c1a6281ca9dbd2--superhero-deadpool-x-spiderman-smut.jpg  
> per the norm {yellow} [white] for thought boxes :)

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

Broken light fixtures sparked, the only sources of light in the Helicarrier's lowest storage deck.

"Heeere Spidey Spidey~" Wade called into the eerie silence. "Come out come out wherever you are~"

[He's not a cat you moron]

"Come on out Petey Pie~"

{He's not a pie either}

Tasty as a pie though, Deadpool thought, absently licking his lips as he followed a crimson trail. A drag mark. No doubt from one of the poor agents that got stuck below decks when Fury locked the lower levels down.

The bloody skid led across the cold metal floor till it suddenly disappeared, a bloody puddle at the end. Deadpool tilted his head, observing the several bloody puddles around the area with interest.

"Huh..."

A droplet of red fell straight onto Wade's nose, the mercenary's eyes turning up to the ceiling.

[Someone's been busy]

No kidding, Wade thought, observing the dripping cocoons. Black, shimmering web was spun into giant, teardrop shaped coffins, streaks of crimson like veins running through the unnatural silk. It was quite beautiful really.

[Better not let Petey see those when he comes out of it]

Wade nodded to himself, not a slither of pity for the fuckers. Peter wouldn't feel the same though. Poor innocent kid would probably have a coronary he was so good hearted.

{It's just one of the reasons we love him~<3}

Fury was lucky he wasn't too pissed the sky pirate went and got his heart-mate turned into some man-eating monster, mainly because it was such a turn on. The super spy had only called Wade in because he couldn't die like all the others, plus the cyclops knew he'd do anything involving Spiderman for free.

Apparently, they'd been trying to find a way to destroy the menace 'Venom' (bullshit he reckoned, probably just bioengineering a super soldier suit), but it got loose. The mutated symbiote had gone straight for Spidey, who was getting briefed on the main deck at the time.

He'd gone on a rampage according to Fury, heading straight for the lower decks and destroying any source of light as he went. Seemed more like the defensive act of a light sensitive, terrified and confused animal in Wade's opinion.

A giant black web, streaked with scarlet, stood straight ahead, sparkling in the darkness like it was flecked with glitter.

There was a spine chilling hiss, two huge, white eyes flashing open in the centre of the network, before a feral grin filled with sharp ivory teeth appeared beneath.

"There's my baby~" Wade whispered to himself as the creature crept forward. The camouflaged symbiote slowly turned a vibrant red, streaked with jagged black lines, contrary to the web. It's long red fingers where sharp as knives, thin hands gripping the thick webbing as it nimbly crawled down to the floor, slowly approaching Wade like a timid, underfed cat.

A long, pink, pointed tongue slid out from the boy’s mouth, whipping around to taste the air.

{That's hot}

The creature growled lowly in response to the gunpowder scent that seemed to follow Wade wherever he went.

He was barely three meters away when he pounced, letting out a feral snarl. Wade made a shocked sound as he was slammed to the floor, the teen's hands pinning his shoulders while his foot pressed into the merc's abdomen.

{It's all our dreams come true!}

Wade's boner agreed wholeheartedly as Spidey loomed over him threateningly.

"Wow, chill! See," Wade slowly lifted his hands, showing the creature they were empty, " unarmed."

The symbiote glared at him, seeming unsure. Wade slowly dared to creep one of his hands to the monster's chin. It growled as he touched it, the rumbling sound quickly losing its threatening edge as he began to scratch gently.

Spidey was purring, his eyes almost closed. Wade cooed at the sight, the sound shocking the creature into snapping suddenly. Deadpool barely twitched as the needle like canines sliced straight through his finger.

"Aaww, ya hungry Babyboy?" He asked as it began to chew, shredding flesh like a piranha. "How's cock sound?" The bests eyes lowered, as he whispered a deep purr vibrating from its chest to Wade's finger.

He eventually managed to pry the symbiote off his unconscious lover with the help of a little dubstep.

Fury personally burnt any footage of the incident, and Peter awoke by Wade’s side as usual with no memory of the event.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
